


20. Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Being Lost, Beta Peter Hale, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Whumptober 2020, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “What got you so upset puppy?” A voice behind him asks.Peter snaps his head towards the voice. He didn’t hear anyone coming towards him. But there behind him is standing a young man. He is wearing a red hoodie and jeans with sneakers. The man’s hair is short and eyes glowing warm amber in the dark night. Peter takes a step backwards in shock.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 18
Kudos: 557
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	20. Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

**lost** /field medicine/medieval

  
  


All Peter wants is to spend time with his sister. As he finally learns to turn into a full shifted wolf, just like Talia, Peter thinks that Talia will want to spend time with him. He just wants to prove to her that he can be as cool as she is. But he guesses he was wrong.

Talia learned the skill to turn a few weeks backwards and everybody in the pack was so proud of her. Only the most strong willed can turn into a fully shifted wolf. Peter wanted to do it too and that day he showed it to Talia all proud that he can turn just like his big sister. Peter had been confused of why Talia smelled so angry before she suggested that they go run around in the forest as wolves. Peter of course had agreed to it, wanting to spend time with her.

But Talia runs so fast being bigger, older and stronger. She runs so fast that Peter starts to get behind. He tries to bark at her to slow down but she doesn’t hear him. She doesn’t hear him even as he tries so hard.

“Talia, wait for me!” Peter yells as he shifts into his human form from the full wolf.

Tali keeps running in her wolf form, not even turning to look at Peter. Peter tries to follow his sister as best as a ten year old boy can. After a few minutes he loses the trace of her in the woods. The forest is dense, more so than around the house. Peter can’t see Talia anywhere.

Peter stops running, no point running blind, he doesn’t want to wander off if Talia comes looking for him when she notices that he isn’t following. He tries to listen if he could hear his sister but he hears nothing. There is nothing that could help Peter find Talia. 

“Talia!” Peter yells, believing this is one of Talia’s mean pranks, “This isn’t funny Talia!”

But she doesn’t come and get him. Peter waits and waits. He sits on the ground to wait but she doesn’t come. Peter can hear the birds flying in the sky, the forest animals moving around him somewhere but no Talia. Peter is sure she must have noticed that he isn’t following her anymore. She must be looking for him. She wouldn’t just leave him.

He doesn’t know this part of the forest as it is outside of their territory. He tried to tell that to Talia as they ran but she didn’t slow down so Peter just followed him. He doesn’t know which way is home and the sun is already starting to set.

Peter starts to feel scared. The shadows that form as the sunsets are starting to look like monsters and the wind is starting to pick up. He knows he can’t stay where he is. He needs to find shelter for the night. He wants to go home, he wants to be in his own bed.

“Talia!” Peter yells desperately as he walks carefully in the darkening forest, “Someone!”

No one responds to his calls for help. 

Tears start to gather in his eyes and he is hungry. Peter tries to stay brave and not let the panic take over but it is hard. He jumps every noise he hears, every single snap of a stick somewhere almost sends Peter running. He doesn’t like this, to feel scared. He tries to fight back the tears as long as he can but the panic is taking hold of him.

A whine gets past his lips and once it’s out he can’t stop. He cries letting the tears fall freely. He whines, wanting his pack. Wants comfort the pack gives. But there is no one. No one is looking for him, Talia isn’t coming for him. Talia meant to do this, Peter thinks as he kicks a rock on the ground. She meant to leave Peter in the forest. Peter cries, letting the tears flow. He should have known to not trust Talia. She is always mean to him, why now would have been any different.

No one even knows where he is. He is sure Talia hasn’t told anyone what she did. The feeling of helplessness washes over Peter as he cries. The forest around Beacon Hills is huge. It goes on for miles and he is just a little boy. What are the chances that someone will find him and save him? He isn’t stupid. If he doesn’t find his own way home he is sure no one will even notice that he is gone.

Peter is angry. He takes the rock from the ground and throws it in the lake before him. The flat surface of the water breaks as the rock sinks. Peter wipes furiously away the tears that won’t stop falling.

“What got you so upset puppy?” A voice behind him asks.

Peter snaps his head towards the voice. He didn’t hear anyone coming towards him. But there behind him is standing a young man. He is wearing a red hoodie and jeans with sneakers. The man’s hair is short and eyes glowing warm amber in the dark night. Peter takes a step backwards in shock.

“I- I’m not a puppy”, Peter says, trying to sound brave as he wipes his tears away.

His heart is beating in his chest so loudly he can’t hear anything else. He stares at the man who only smiles at him. The smile is comforting. The man steps closer and wipes Peter’s tear away from his chin. Peter doesn’t growl at the strange man, something about him makes Peter’s wolf feel safe. Peter isn’t scared anymore.

“I’m Stiles”, The man greets, extending his hand for Peter to shake.

“Peter”, Peter answers politely, shaking the man’s hand, despite feeling nervous of this new man.

“So tell me, Peter. What are you doing in the forest at night?” Stiles asks, kneeling down to Peter’s level.

“My- my sister left me here. I can’t find home”, Peter says, feeling sad and angry again.

“Oh wow. Sounds like your sister is a douche”, Stiles says as he eyes Peter, “Are you cold?”

Only then Peter remembers he is naked. It must seem odd to Stiles to find a naked child in the forest.

“A little”, Peter nods as he hugs himself feeling the cold night air now that Stiles mentioned it.

“Here, you can have this”, Stiles says and takes off his own hoodie giving it to Peter, “And before you protest against it I can manage. It’s not so chilly when you have some clothes on.”

Peter nods speechless as he takes the hoodie and pulls it over his head. It’s still warm and smells like Stiles. The scent of cinnamon fills his mind as he buries his nose in the hoodie. It’s too big for him as it reached his knees. Peter likes how Stiles’ smells as he pulls the hood over his head.

“There you go puppy”, Stiles laughs as Peter gets the hoodie on, “Now you won’t freeze to death.”   


“What are you doing in the forest?” Peter asks as he flops the too long sleeves around.

“I live here”, Stiles answers with a small smile ghosting on his lips.

Peter doesn’t know if Stiles means the forest or Beacon Hills but something in his heads stops him from asking. He observes the young man. He seems like a normal young adult but his eyes are glowing. And now that Peter thinks about it Stiles’ scent has to fine trace of something mixed in it. It makes Peter’s nose itch and he feels like he wants to sneeze. It’s a scent he has never encountered before but he knows he will remember it for the rest of his life.

“What are you?” Peter asks, tilting his head to the side as he stares at Stiles.

“What are you?” Stiles asks right back with a little tilt with his head, “You aren’t human. You would be freaking out about my eyes if you were just a mere human boy.”

Peter gulps and looks away from Stiles. Stiles is right about that. He doesn’t know how to answer. His father has always told him to never give away what he is. He has never told anyone, not that anyone has ever asked that from him. He is just a normal human boy to most of them but Stiles sees him. Stiles knows he is something. And Peter has this feeling that he can trust Stiles.

“I’m a werewolf”, Peter whispers as he observes Stiles' reaction.

Stiles’ smile is blinding as he beams at Peter. Peter doesn’t remember when someone has been so kind to him. It’s a weird feeling to have someone you would consider a stranger showing this much kindness and patience towards a lost child in the woods, never mind the fact that it’s night.

“I’m a spark”, Stiles tells Peter, “ Do you know what I am?”

Peter shakes his head. He has never heard about sparks. He has read about many creatures but not sparks. Sparks must be rare creatures because even the Hale bestiary doesn’t have a mention of them in it. 

“I have magic. I can control it just with my mind”, Stiles tells him and Peter gapes at him, mouth hanging open.

“You must be really powerful then”, Peter says excitedly, “We have a magic user. His name is Alan Deaton, he is a druid and he has to use spells and runes and everything like that. Are you more powerful than him?”

“Yes, I am much more powerful than him”, Stiles laughs easily as he watches Peter listening excitedly wanting to learn.

Stiles stands up suddenly looking around. He doesn’t seem nervous, just observing as he turns his head around and looks around them. The forest is just as dark and silent as it was before Stiles found him. Peter doesn’t hear anything but Stiles is more powerful than he is, so he is going to trust him. What other choice does he really has? He has a feeling that Stiles is a nice man and wants to really help him.

“I will help you get home”, Stiles says as he offers his hand for Peter to take.

And Peter takes Stiles' hand. It’s cold in his hand but he doesn’t think anything about it. Stiles leads him away from the lake walking a steady pace so Peter can keep up. Peter is grateful for that, he is sure he would get lost again if he didn’t hold Stiles’ hand. It’s hard to see before him even with his werewolf senses. Stiles on the other hand doesn’t seem to have the same problem as he leads them.

“So, your sister left you here?” Stiles asks as they walk, glancing at the boy holding his hand.

“Yes”, Peter nods frustrated as he explains, “I wanted to show her that I can turn into a wolf just like she can. But she got angry and wanted to go running in the woods. She ran so fast that I got left behind.”

“How old are you?” Stiles asks, sounding surprised after learning the fact that Peter can turn into a full sifter wolf.

“I’m ten”, Peter answers with a little nod.

“You are something extraordinary, you know that right?” Stiles says sounding impressed as he stops walking and turns to face Peter fully, “It’s rare for a werewolf to be able to turn into an actual wolf but someone as young as you- It’s amazing.”

“It is?” Peter asks, sounding confused, “Talia seemed angry when I showed her.”

“She is a dolt”, Stiles says coldly and it surprises Peter at how much Stiles’ voice changes when he talks about Talia, but when Stiles talks to him he sounds adoring and proud, “You are something to be valued. You should be proud of yourself to be able to turn into an actual wolf. I am proud of you Peter.”

“But Talia said I shouldn’t do it”, Peter says quietly, “She said I just got lucky. She had so much trouble with it and that I just got it after trying a few times-”

“She is jealous of you because you are so much more powerful than she will ever be”, Stiles says, taking Peter’s hand again, “That is not a reason for her to leave you in the hunters hunting ground.”   


“What?” Peter asks, shocked and grips Stiles’ hand more tight.

“You didn’t know?” Stiles asks voice full of understanding about the situation now, “I guess not. Otherwise you wouldn’t be lost. You got lucky that I found you first before any hunter would.”

Peter stays quiet as he tries to wrap his head around the fact that his sister left him in the hunters hunting ground. He could have been killed. It’s a miracle that he didn’t walk into any of their traps. Peter knows there are traps, that is how the hunters get wandering creatures captured. And to think he was so close to become one of those forgotten poor creatures just makes him want to cry again.

He holds on Stiles’ hand tighter.

“I’m glad you found me Stiles”, Peter says as they get closer to his house, “You are nice.”   


“I am also glad that I found you”, Stiles answers with a smile.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. Stiles’ stops them at the edge of the light and dark forest. He turns to look at Peter who is still holding his hand.

“Be careful Peter”, Stiles says, not specifying what he means but Peter knows what he means. 

“I will”, Peter nods, “Will I see you again?”

“Don’t worry puppy”, Stiles says, running his hand through Peter’s hair, “I will be close. I won’t let you get hurt. You are something precious.”

Peter nods as he lets go of Stiles’ hand. He slowly walks towards the house hearing all the sounds coming from the inside. His father talking with his mother, Talia must have Joseph over as Peter can hear another male voice.

He turns to look back, seeing Stiles’ glowing eyes in the darkness watching him. Peter waves his goodbye for now to him before opening the front door.


End file.
